Farewell, My Brother
by Alice Scott Oneechan
Summary: -Sabe West...Quando eu encontrei você e soube quem era, sabia que meu tempo aqui estava terminando.


O rapaz de cabelos prateados tossiu forte e secamente. Ludwig estava sentando no chão perto da cama onde ele se deitava. Gilbert tinha uma aparência horrível, doente, não tinha nem um pouco do "incrível" que normalmente tinha.

-Ai...-Suspirou- Não sei se aguento mais...

-Tsc. Pra que tanto drama, é só uma gripe. – Disse Ludwig ríspido.

Gilbert sorriu tristemente para o irmão, ele continuava negando a verdade.

-Ah, West, acho que é mais que isso. Eu estou morrendo.

Um silêncio ficou entre os dois por um tempo, Ludwig expressava confusão. Finalmente o próprio loiro cortou o silêncio com um grito de repreensão.

-Pare com essas brincadeiras sem graça, irmão! De onde veio isso?! Nunca mais fale isso, nunca!!

Gilbert riu, ou pelo menos tentou, porque logo começou a tossir de novo.

-Fico feliz que se importe comigo. Mas nós não somos como o Itália-chan e o Romano... E já se passaram vinte anos desde a nossa separação, não existe mais um "leste da Alemanha" você sabe disso.

Outro momento de silencio, Ludwig parecia abatido e mais uma vez quebrou o silencio.

-Bruder... O que acontece com as nações que morrem? – Perguntou o loiro.

Gilbert sorriu de novo.

-É verdade, eu nunca falei disso pra você, não é? Bem... porque não começamos com o 'por que as nações morrem?"Lembra do caso do meu querido Sacro Império Romano- Germânico?".

Ludwig assentiu.

- Meu outro irmão mais velho... A administração dele não era nada boa, e ele morreu na investida na Guerra dos 30 anos.

-Isso mesmo, ele não conseguia lidar com tantas línguas e povos diferentes que existiam em seu território. Sabe o que aconteceu com as terras do Sacro Império?

- Foram todas anexadas a outras nações como Áustria e França.

-He... Esse meu irmão é estudioso demais, devia sair mais, beber mais, sabia disso?

Ele riu, Ludwig nunca o tinha visto tão em paz, quando não deveria estar. Devia estar brigando, dizendo que não estava doente, que era incrível demais para sequer pensar em morrer, mas lá estava o Grande Reino da Prússia rindo, rindo do jeito de ser do mais novo, a horas da morte.

-Voltando ao assunto. – Ele continuou- O que você acha que aconteceu com a nação, Sacro Império Romano- Germânico, meu irmão mais novo?

- Ele...Morreu, não morreu?

-Foi...Mas o que acha que aconteceu com a alma dele?

-Ummm...

Ele não conseguiu responder mais que isso, não fazia ideia.

-A alma dele também foi dividida, você tem parte da alma dele, França tem parte da alma dele, todos os países que tiveram parte do território do Sacro Império Romano anexado ao seu território tem um pouco dele dentro de cada um. É isso que acontece quando nações morrem, o território delas é pego por outras, mas sempre vão deixar alguma marca na história, sempre.

Ludwig assentiu e Gilbert recomeçou a tossir. Ficaram quietos mais tempo, não sabiam o que falar, não sabiam o que fazer.

-Sabe West...Quando eu encontrei você e soube quem era, sabia que meu tempo aqui estava terminando. Eu poderia tê-lo matado, esse pensamento chegou a passar pela minha mente, mas eu o recusei completamente, decidi que o criaria para se tornar forte... E para que não acontecesse a mesma que aconteceu com o Sacro Império...Não queria sentir aquela mesma culpa de quando ele sucumbiu. Fico feliz que tenha crescido tão forte, bruder. – Outra sucessão de tosses, dessa mais longa, Ludwig pegou a mão do irmão, os olhos úmidos.– Não se preocupe, eu só vou virar 1 com você, seremos a mesma pessoa, só que você, como mais forte, não vai absorver nada da minha personalidade. – Mais tosses e depois um risinho triste – É uma pena que esse mundo não vai ter ninguém mais como o Grande e incrível Reino da Prússia

-Não fale assim, bitte. – As lagrimas já molhavam o rosto de Ludwig

Gilbert tossiu tanto que sua mão estava regada de sangue quando a tirou da boca.

-Acho que chegou a hora... Estou me sentindo tão fraco e vazio. – Ele disse, o olhar mais calmo do que nunca.

Olhou para Ludwig que segurava forte sua mão e chorava e disse-lhe para não chorar.

- Estou com tanto medo...- Disse também, revelando o que sentia – E pela primeira vez, digo que fico muito feliz por não estar sozinho – Seus olhos foram devagar, fechando – Danke, West...Não...Não West... Bundesrepublik Deutschland, ich liebe dich, mein bruder.

Ele fechou os olhos por completo, e com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, Prūsa se foi deixando apenas uma cama vazia diante do melancólico Alemanha.

1º Não me venham com: Por que você matou o Prussia? Isso foi cruel, não devia ter feito isso, coisa e tal, porque eu também o adoro e acho que ele nunca vai morrer! A ideia me veio e eu achei que ficaria uma boa escrita, fiz e postei...

2º Aqui vai os termos em alemão que eu usei e a tradução:

Bruder – Irmão(mas acho que é tão parecido com brother que todo mundo sacou)

Bitte- Deveria ser por favor, mas não estou tão certa, se alguém aí fala alemão me concerte

Danke- Obrigado

Buncersrepublik Deutshland - República Federal da Alemanha

Prūsa(OBS NÂO é alemão, é prussiano antigo) – Prússia

3º Deixe um review se tiver odiado, deixe um review se tiver gostado e deixe um review mesmo que não tenha sentido nada ou :

O Polônia vai aplicar a Poland Rule e a sua capital vai se tornar Varsóvia

O Prússia vai pegar suas regiões vitais (apesar de'u achar que isso todo mundo quer XD)

França vai tirar as suas roupas

Ou

O Rússia vai se tornar um contigo

A escolha é sua, não me responsabilizo por nada.

Até...E pro pessoal que ta lendo a fic The Legend Of...LINK? Relaxa eu já comecei o quarto capitulo daqui a umas 5 semanas ou mais ele sai. XD


End file.
